Jodie Sweetin
| died = | hometown = Los Angeles, California | knownfor = Full House actress | season = Dancing with the Stars 22 | partner = Keo Motsepe | place = 6th | highestscore = 30 (Jive) | lowestscore = 20 (Tango & Cha-cha-cha) | averagescore = 24.5 }} Jodie Lee-Ann Sweetin is a celebrity from Season 22 of Dancing with the Stars. Biography Originally retrieved from abc.com Entrepreneur, actress and author, Jodie Sweetin garnered the love of millions in her role as Stephanie Tanner on ABC's long-running, hugely popular sitcom Full House, which still airs in syndication. Currently, Jodie is working on the spinoff, Fuller House, which has run five seasons on Netflix. With her innate sense of comedy and girl next-door charm, audiences were re-introduced to the Stephanie they loved for over eight years, and saw Stephanie in her new, grown up role on the show. Originally from Orange County, Jodie always knew she wanted to be a "modeler." Her mom saw that she loved performing and at three-and-a-half years old, she began doing a few print ads and commercials. She soon booked her breakout role in Full House and secured her spot in pop culture with her cute lisp and catchy tag line, "How rude!" Jodie’s education was always very important to her. A true triple threat, she was in the musical theater program at the Orange County High School of the Arts (OCHSA). She then graduated from Chapman University with a bachelor's degree in liberal arts with an emphasis in elementary teaching. In 2009, she published her memoir, UnSweetined, documenting her life growing up in the spotlight and the years after. Jodie wrote the book as a means to show that she was human, had faults, but most importantly, she had strength and courage. In sharing her story, she hopes she has been able to help others confront their issues head-on and move forward. This beauty has graced the big and small screen numerous times in various roles. She thoroughly enjoyed hosting Pants-Off Dance-Off for the Fuse Network in 2007, and she and Full House co-star Dave Coulier finished a short webseries called Can't Get Arrested. Most recently, Jodie played lead roles in the feature films Defending Santa and Walt Before Mickey, as well as playing a lead in the pilot Singled Out. She has also done guest appearances on many other shows such as Yes, Dear and Party of Five. In addition to juggling the role of actress and mother, Jodie has teamed with famed jewelry designer Erica Anenberg to create and design the Jodie Sweetin for Erica Anenberg line, a simple and elegant line of necklaces, charms and bracelets with inspiring and positive messages that one can live by and is important to oneself. In her rare spare time, Jodie loves to dive into a good book. Jodie lives in Los Angeles and usually keeps busy going on adventures with her daughters, Zoie and Beatrix. Dancing with the Stars 22 She was partnered with Keo Motsepe. They placed 6th. Scores 1 Score given by guest judge Zendaya. 2 For this week only, as part of "America's Switch Up", Sweetin performed with Valentin Chmerkovskiy instead of Motsepe. Motsepe performed with Kim Fields. 3 Score given by guest judge Maksim Chmerkovskiy. 4 Due to Tonioli being the judge coaching Sweetin's team during the team-up dance, the viewers scored the dance in his place with the averaged score being counted alongside the remaining judges. Trivia * Jodie is the second Full House actress to star on the show. ** Co-star Candace Cameron-Bure made it to the finals in Season 18, finishing in third place. Gallery Jodie-Keo-Promo22.jpeg Jodie and Keo S22 1.jpg Jodie_Sweetin_22.jpeg Jodie-Keo-Week1-Tango1.jpg Jodie-Keo-Week1-Tango2.jpg Jodie-Keo-Week2-Samba.jpg Jodie and Val S22 Week 5 Paso Doble 1.jpg Jodie and Val S22 Week 5 Paso Doble 2.jpg Jodie and Val S22 Week 5 Paso Doble 3.jpg Jodie and Val S22 Week 5 Paso Doble.jpg Jodie and Keo S22 Week 6 Contemporary 1.jpg Jodie and Keo S22 Week 6 Contemporary 2.jpg Jodie and Keo S22 Week 6 Contemporary 3.jpg Nyle and Jodie S22 Week 8 Team Bruno 1.jpg Nyle and Jodie S22 Week 8 Team Bruno 2.jpg Jodie and Peta S22 Week 8 Team Bruno.jpg Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Actors Category:Season 22 contestants